The Difficulties of falling for you
by nathansprincess
Summary: Meet Portia and Mercedes Scott, sixteen year old twins to Lucas and Brooke Scott, and after the family move back to tree hill...their introduced and reunited to some interesting people, who might just change their lives forever.
1. Sixteen years later

Brooke was packing when she looked around and looked at the empty house. The house held so many memories, for the past sixteen years her, Lucas and the children had lived there and they had been comfortable and content with their home. But when Karen's death had hit them they knew for the best was to move back home to Tree hill, where their family and friends still lived.

Peyton Sawyer had turned into Peyton Jagielski and then she had turned into doting mother to Jenny, now twenty and in university, and then she had shocked everyone by having twin boys, Tailor and Sammy- now seventeen, and then five years later had her last child, a baby girl called Christina. Jake was a professional basketball player and often helped Peyton run TRIC.

Haley and Nathan Scott had three children. Sabrina, now sixteen, Mathew now twelve and their last was their baby girl charlotte a.k.a Charlie, their five year old miracle baby. Nate went pro and Haley stayed as a music teacher.

And Lucas…well he was Brooke's husband and father to their twin girls Portia and Mercedes, who last week turned sixteen and proud father to Keanu, their six year old son.

Of course he would of fathered children with such celebrity-styled names…he married Brooke Davis. Brooke and Peyton had found it amusing and scary how they had both mothered twins, and the fact their was only year between their children made them suspicious that cupid deliberately gave Lucas and Brooke two girls and Peyton and Jake had Two boys.

Tailor had the face of Jake but Peyton's colouring, he was a bimbo, and if he didn't cut his hair it would eventually curl like his mothers. Sammy however had poker straight dark-brown hair but had nothing of Peyton in him, except her moody personality.

Sabrina Scott was the spit of her father and loved basketball like her father, but had to settle on being a cheerleader instead of a player. Mathew was exactly like his mother, except he had Nathan's smile and love for music, which disappointed his father.

Charlie Scott however was a mix of her father and mother and changed her mind everyday of what she wanted to be, at the moment she wanted to be a singing basketball player, which amused the whole family.

And then their was Brooke and Lucas' Darlings, Portia named after Lucas' favourite car _Porsche_, was the spit of her mother, brown, straight hair and brown-almost black eyes, except she was quiet and enjoyed reading a lot, she was very sensitive and was a bit of a daddy's girl. Mercedes however, named after Brooke's favourite car, was sandy blonde, and blue eyed like her father except had inherited her mother's wild child gene and upbeat manner. Keanu Keith Scott however had straight blonde hair and hazel eyes, a mixture of Brooke and Lucas, he was very cheery but could also brood.

Portia was looking forward to moving, she liked new experiences, however her twin sister was hating it, she had had to leave behind the role of most popular cheer-leader in school and Brooke gave her sympathy for it.

'Honey you ready?' A thirty six year old Lucas asked his wife

'Yeah…just give me a second' Brooke asked, looking around the place for one last time

'MOM!' A high-pitched screech entered the house

'Hey baby- what's wrong?' Brooke asked her daughter patiently

'Dad bought Portia a new book to take to tree hill' Mercedes explained annoyed, today she had decided to ware her curly blonde hair straight.

'So?' Brooke asked, trying to suss the point her daughter was getting at

'If she was allowed a new book I should have been allowed the shoes I wanted' Mercedes scoffed sulkily and folded her arms over her chest

'Honey, that book cost ten dollars…your shoes would of cost one hundred' Lucas laughed

'It's not my fault I have taste' Mercedes sighed

Brooke approached her daughter and put an arm around the girls hunched shoulders

'You got that right' Brooke laughed

'Are we ever going to leave?' Portia asked entering the room with her new book under her arm

'Soon honey' Brooke smiled, and looked at her other daughter who was the double of her when she had been sixteen.

'Well I don't have to sit next to Key to i…he keeps kicking me and distracting me' Portia begged her father

At the mention of his name Keanu Keith Scott ran into the room and pulled on his father's leg.

'Are we going to go after the treasure soon papa?' Keanu asked his dad excitedly

'Treasure?' Brook enquired looking at Lucas

'It's the only way I could get him to agree to leave' Lucas explained

'Ohhh right, yeah, well get in the car kids, lets go find some treasure' Brooke giggled and directed them towards the car

'Gucci has fabulous treasure' Mercedes said nodding her head

'No stop-off's, unless for food or the toilet, you got it?' Luca stated and climbed behind the steering wheel, Brooke sat next to him and smiled.

'Ok dad' the kids chimed and did up their seat belts

'Watch out Tree hill, Brooke and Lucas are back' Brooke giggled as they pulled away off the curb

'And we've brought a whole new brood' Lucas added and smiled at his wife


	2. Pleased to tease you

'Ok…so we move from a six bed roomed palace to a three bed roomed dump because?' Mercedes asked confused

'This is not a dump this is my child-hood home, so a little respect wouldn't go a Miss Young lady' Lucas warned

'Ok daddy, im sorry…oh my god!' Mercedes suddenly screeched

'What?' Brooke asked alarmed

'There are only three bedrooms…so that means' she began

'You and your sister are sharing' Brooke finished happily

'OR! I have my own room and Keanu and Portia share' Mercedes ended

'No…im a big bwoy and biggy bwoys have their own wooms' Keanu piped up and hugged his mother's leg

'You got that right baby-boy' Brooke replied and ruffled her son's hair, he smiled up at her and revealed baby teeth.

'But….but…Portia wants her bedroom blue and I want mine pink' Mercedes said dramatically

'Well whatever side of the room you choose we'll paint pink and we'll paint Portia's side blue' Lucas explained and looked over to his other daughter who was too busy absorbed in her book to listen.

'Whatever' Mercedes sulked and stormed off

'We have our hands full' Brooke sighed and leaned into Lucas, he kissed her hair and she looked up at him

'So how about we go visit our favourite tutor-couple?' Brooke suggested

* * *

Haley opened the door to be greeted by her brother-in-law, best friend and their three children.

'Hey guys' Haley cheered and hugged them all, they were all standing in the foyer when a baby voice yelling got nearer and nearer.

'MOMMY! MOMMY! I HEARDED THE DOORBELL RINGED!' Charlie screeched excitedly and launched herself at her mother

Before Haley could tell her daughter, Charlie had already spotted her favourite aunt, uncle and cousins

'AUNT TIGGER, UNCLE BROODY!' Charlie screamed and then ran from her mothers arms into Lucas'.

'Hey sweetie-pie' Brooke cheered and kissed the little girl on the cheek

'Hey Guys' a tall black haired, blue-eyed girl smiled as she entered the room and approached them

'Sabby! Uncle broody and aunt tiger are here wit Mercy, Potty and Key' Charlie giggled, clapping her hands in excitement

'I see' Sabrina laughed

'Hey Sab…got any new mags?' Mercedes asked desperately

'Yeah sure…lets go upstairs' Sabrina walked towards the stairs followed by Mercedes

'Ummm. Aunt hales can I look in your library?' Portia asked

'Yeah sure sweetie. First door on the right' Haley explained and Portia walked off In search of the library and Mercedes and Sabrina journeyed upstairs.

'Charlie baby…want to go play with Key in the nursery?' Haley bent down to her daughter's level.

'Ok Mama' Charlie replied happily, grabbed Keanu and they ran laughing into the direction of the nursery.

'So hales, where's my little brother?' Lucas asked looking around

'Shooting hoops, or in the gym…go find him while I catch up with my best friend' Haley giggled, linking arms with Brooke

'Didn't you two just talk like an hour ago?' Lucas asked

'Yep…but so much has happened since then broody' Brooke explained

'It has?'

'Lucas, this is tree hill…something always happens' Haley laughed and he walked away knowing what Haley said was right.

* * *

'Hey little bro' Lucas teased Nathan who he found shooting hoops in the garden

'Little by three months, so give it a rest' Nathan laughed and shot another hoop

'So tree hill hasn't changed' Lucas said looking around

'Nope…except everyone grew up, got married, or had children' Nathan laughed

'Yep…us being of them….by the way is it me or is Sabby getting more and more like you everyday?' Lucas asked

'Yep…apparently she's just as cocky as me as well…Haley's words' Nathan replied smirking

'Where's your little musician?' Lucas asked interested

'Probably somewhere playing a guitar, something like that' Nathan said bitterly

'Still not interested in basketball huh?' Lucas said knowingly

'Nope, he'd prefer to throw violins than basketballs' Nathan sighed

'Oh…well at least you can always teach Charlie' Lucas reminded

' You kidding me dude…I never thought id say this but she has too much energy for basketball…and a very low concentration wave…she gets bored too easily….unless she's winning of course' Nathan looked at his brother and they shared a laugh

'Well, there's always Sabby' Lucas said seriously and stood in front of his brother on the court and put out his hands to motion for the ball.

'Yup, she hates not being able to play professionally, the only reason she became a cheerleader was so she'd be on the court' Nathan smirked and threw the ball into Lucas' open hands. They played for a while but were distracted by Charlie, who ran up the ball and ran away with it, mischievously giggling.

Nathan looked at Lucas and they both laughed hysterically.

'Baby, can we please have the ball back?' Nathan still laughing shouted to his baby daughter who was running up the large garden with the ball in her tiny hands.

'No bawl for daddy and uncwul bwoody' she giggled and poked her tongue out at them

'Right Nate, let's get her' Lucas laughed and they headed in the direction of the cheeky girl.

* * *

Portia entered the library and looked around her, to her this was heaven. Nathan's wages had provided a large library to go with their mansion. She started to look through the books and was lost when a deep voice distracted her.

'Catcher in the rye is a good book' the boy stated, Portia turned quickly, knocking a bunch of books off the shelf as she did so. She took in his features; he had a strong face, light brown eyes and very short blonde hair that had a slight curl to it. He was handsome.

She regained her composure and thought for a second that she wished she'd taken more care in her presence today. She was wearing denim jeans tucked into black boots and a normal black t-shirt over a long sleeved white shirt. Her almost black eyes were accompanied by a slight swipe of mascara and her shoulder length brown hair was swiped up high into a messy pony-tail.

'Ive read it' she said shrugging her shoulders and looking into his chestnut eyes.

'What did you think of it?' He asked interested and leaned closer to her and placed his hand against the shelf next to her, tapping her. She looked at it nervously and then made eye contact with him, he had a cheeky glint in his eye and she thought he might be flirting.

'It was very….'It was the first time in her life she was ever going to tease a boy, but she decided she was going to be brave and for once have confidence, she leaned closer to him and their lips were almost touching 'powerful'.

He was leaning closer to her and was about to touch her lips with his when a cough interrupted them, they both turned to find Haley staring at them, her eyebrows raised.

'I see you have met Tailor' Haley laughed.

'Hey Aunt Haley' He smiled cheekily at her

_Aunt _Haley Portia thought sickly, oh god, they weren't related were they?

' Portia this is Peyton's son Tailor, he's the same age as you and often sneaks into my library to borrow a book, you see he couldn't be seen in a public library because he has a reputation to keep up' Haley teased

Portia gave a sigh of relief, Peyton was her mom's and Haley's best friend, so they weren't related thank god.

'Pleased to meet you Tailor' Portia smiled politely and held out her hand for him to shake, he of course did nothing of the sort and took her hand and pressed it to his lips.

'Pleased to meet you…Portia or Mercedes?' he asked confused

She pulled her hand away, she couldn't believe that two minutes ago she would have kissed this boy, even though she didn't know his name and he didn't know hers.

'Oh this is Portia' Haley spoke for her 'Mercedes is in the garden with everyone else' she added.

'Well, it was nice meeting you Portia…are we still on for tonight Aunt Haley?' Tailor turned his attention to his _aunt._

'Yes… make sure you tell your parents seven thirty' Haley nodded

'I will…anyway, I hope too see you around Portia….bye Hales' he kissed Portia's hand one last time, hugged Haley and left. Haley and Portia looked after him and Portia hadn't noticed that Haley had seen the small smile and sigh escape from her.

'He's a charmer' Haley laughed and linked arms with her niece. 'Now let's have some lunch' she said taking her niece into the direction of the garden.

* * *

'Pass the roll's please'…. 'Pass the butter'….. 'Don't put that in your mouth baby', were the sounds heard around the table.

'So Portia had a ...shall we call it close encounter with Tailor earlier' Haley giggled starting conversation, Portia blushed and tried to hide her face

'Honey was P.Jaglieski's son coming onto you?' Brooke asked interestedly

'Oo sis gets in there' Mercedes giggled

Portia looked at her sister embarrassed. She took in her sister's appearance, even though Mercedes had decided to straighten her normally curly hair for today she noticed it wasn't dead straight like hers, it still managed to have blonde kinks.

Also the lids to her blue eyes were covered in sparkly pink eye shadow and pink lip-gloss occupied her lips. Her make-up was made to pair up with her clothes, a light pink mini-skirt and white halter-neck top, with white strappy sandals. Portia laughed to herself, they couldn't be more different in looks and personality but they did get on when they tried.

'Mwummy I wants tomwatoes' Keanu told his mother confidently

'Baby, you don't like tomatoes' Brooke told his softly

'I dwo' he replied crossing his little arms across his chest

'Ok well try this one' Brook gave him a tiny piece of tomato, he bit it impulsively but then his little face screwed up in a sign of disgust.

'Mwummy why did you fweed me that…it waswunt nice' he cried looking at his mother confused

'I apologise baby…but you did ask for it' Brooke giggled and kissed her son on his cheek

'Thas owkay mwummy…as wong as you apowogise' her son said nodding his head then continued to eat his cheese burger.

'Ok so dad I was thinking….what if you ask Whitey if he can start up a girl team?' Sabrina begged her dad, he looked at his daughter and sighed, and she was passionate about basketball. Today she was wearing her wavy black hair down and her sparkling blue eyes were accompanied by black eyeliner. She was wearing three quarter jeans and a halter neck top that read 23. She was sporty but stylish.

'We'll see honey' Nathan promised and then turned his attention towards his son.

'So son, what have you been up to?' he asked his son, the boy's head was bent so his mousey coloured hair was seen, he lifted his head and looked at his father with his wide chocolate brown eyes.

'Oh nothing…I wrote a new song' His son explained happily

'That's good I suppose' Nathan was making an effort.

'Mom's helping me on it' Mathew continued

'Well it should be good' Nathan said and looked at his Wife who was sitting at the other end of the table, trying to persuade Charlie to try tomatoes.

'Charlie…wanna no a secret?' Lucas leaned over to his niece, she nodded her head vigorously and he laughed

'Tomatoes make you see in the dark' he whispered and her eyes sparkled with delight

'Gimme gimme gimme mwummy' Charlie screeched and snatched a handful of baby tomatoes off her mothers plate and slammed all of them into her mouth at once. After her first bite, tears streamed down her face in mortification. Haley sighed and removed the leftover tomatoes from her daughter's mouth.

'Wey make you eat them too charwie? Keanu stated knowingly

Everyone heard this and laughed hysterically at the little boy.

Please please review and reply, they are much appreciated, thankyou for reading anyway x x


	3. So you want me? You cheat!

'How do I look?' Mercedes asked her sister while giving her a twirl.

'Why are you dressing up? Its only dinner at Aunt Haley's and Uncle Nate's' Portia laughed and looked in the mirror. She was being a hypocrite because she had made an effort, partly doing so because she knew Tailor would be there. She had decided to wear her naturally straight dark hair down to flow over her shoulders .She had put on her best pair of black trousers and a nice green top that hung to her perfectly, she had chose a pair of nice green heels to accompany them. She had also placed a sweep of green eye shadow on her lids and clear lip-gloss on her mouth. Mercedes however had opted for a denim short skirt and a pink tank top and pink sandals, pink was her favourite colour. She was wearing pink lip-stick and pink eye shadow. Her hair was now up and curly.

'I could say the same thing about you little sis…you look so…' Mercedes searched for a word

'Stupid?' Portia asked

'Pretty' Mercedes said softly and kindly

Brooke entered bouncingly; she was wearing jeans and a vest but still looked stunning.

'Girls you both look gorgeous…and miss Portia, when you wear your hair like that you remind me of myself at your age' Brooke giggled and stroked her daughter's hair.

'Come on girls were late…wow Portia you look…' Lucas tried to find a word for his changing daughter.

'She looks good don't she daddy?' Mercedes asked happily

'Yep she does' Lucas cheered

Keanu ran in, he was wearing a matching shirt like his father and cargo pant's.

'Dwont I wook hanswum ladiees' Keanu shouted confidently

Everyone burst out laughing

'A very handsome boy you are key' Brooke giggled, picked up her son and planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek

'Mwummy your swoppy' he said rubbing his face

* * *

Nathan answered the door dressed in beige shorts and a blue shirt

'Dinner will be served soon and we will be eating in the garden' Nathan mocked poshly and everyone laughed.

Haley was already sitting at the table in a summer dress, her hair neatly in a bun, she was chatting to her children animatedly.

She greeted everyone with warm smiles.

'Dinner will be along in fifteen minutes' Haley told them

'Hales didn't have time to cook so we used the cook instead' Nathan explained

'I feel like ive cheated im sorry' Haley said feeling guilty

'Oo don't be silly you're a busy woman…I always use a cook, not because im busy just because im lazy' Brooke admitted giggling.

They were all disrupted by the door bell and a party of five entered. Everyone greeted everyone kindly and affectionately. Portia caught Tailors eye and he winked at her, she tore her eyes away and looked at his 'twin' brother. They were like her and Mercedes, nothing alike. Sammy had very dark brown straight hair and almost black eyes.

'Hi im Sammy' he shook Portia's hand gently and she smiled at him

'Im Portia' she said

'So if you're Portia…where is Mercedes?' he asked laughing

'Im here' came a voice and Mercedes bounced over to them.

'Wow your twins?' Tailor asked approaching them

'We could say the same for you' Mercedes giggled

'Wow…so the two set's of non-identical twins meet' Jake laughed and greeted the girls, Peyton walked over and kissed the girls' cheeks.

'Wow Portia…you get more and more like Brooke everyday' Peyton smiled

'Except she's quiet and sensitive like daddy, im a bit like mommy' Mercedes butted in

'Ive heard' Peyton smirked

'Mom…aunt hales said dinner is being served' Christina ran over to her mother, father and brothers.

'This is Christina' Jake laughed pointing at the mini-Peyton who approached them. She had brown locks but Peyton's face.

'Hey Chrissie' Mercedes smiled

'Hey' Portia said lightly

'Hey girls….ok so can we eat now?' Christina asked everyone, they nodded and headed for the table.

* * *

After dinner Sammy began clearing the table

'Mercedes help him' Brooke nudged her daughter and Mercedes followed reluctantly.

She had to admit that Sammy was gorgeous, but he weren't her type, he seemed moody and quiet, he'd be perfect for Portia she mused.

She set the dishes on the counter top as he began running the water and filling the sink.

'So what's Tree hill high like? She asked him interestedly

' Well, my brother is the popular guy in school who every girl wants, Sabrina is the most popular girl, so you should fit in if your related to her' he stated knowingly

'Well what are you?' She asked

'Im…me…im not stereotyped, I do my own thing, the only thing I do conventional is play on the basketball team, I guess I kinda keep to myself' he mused and began washing up.

He washed and she dried in silence for ten minutes until she couldn't handle it anymore, she decided the best way to brighten him up was too have fun so she splashed him with water.

He looked at her shocked then down at the wet patch on his shirt, she thought he was angry but instead he threw a glass of water over her. She was shocked but laughed in spite of herself. Soon they were having a full on water fight.

'Don't you dare!' she screeched trying to run from him

'Oh come here pretty girl' he teased running after her holding a soapy sponge he planned on wiping her face with.

'No…No. I surrender' she screeched and he came to a halt

'Ok' he said and handed out his hand for her to shake, she stupidly took it and before she could pull away he had pulled her close and pressed the sponge into her face.

She pulled away and hit him playfully

'You filthy cheat' she screeched and then without stopping herself she slipped and fell on the floor, he bent to help her up but for payback she pulled him down with her. There they sat in hysterics for what seemed like hours.

* * *

'Oh, Portia, after you left a bunch of new books arrived, go check them out if you want' Haley said after dinner, Portia excused herself and headed for the library, aware Tailor was watching her.

She exhaled when she was safely in the library and smiled; he hadn't stopped staring at her all night.

Fifteen minutes later she was reading the back of a book when the door slammed, making her jump.

'Sorry, did I scare you?' he asked

'No…you surprised me' she stuttered and sighed.

'Sorry' he laughed and walked over to her, he looked at the book she was scanning and sighed.

'Its rubbish…ive read it' he gloated

'Really?' she said nodding, pretending to be impressed

'St…stuff' he stuttered

'Really…well a. this book is about a woman's fight for freedom and b. it was only released yesterday' she laughed and bit her lip

'Ok so I haven't read it…yet' he admitted and looked into her eyes

'So what's tree hill high like?' she asked him and sat down

'Ok…I got a lot of friends' he explained

'Aw I get it…you're the popular jock' she said knowing

He sat next to her and she suddenly became very aware of his presence

'What makes you think that?' he asked her

'What Haley said earlier…you have a reputation to keep up…I get it' she said nodding her head, she did understand.

'Ok then…so what are you in school if im the 'popular jock'?' he asked her with a glint in his eye

'That's easy…im the 'geeky tutor'' she said matter-of-factly ' Mercedes is the popular cheerleader…I wont be surprised if you two are dating by the end of next month' she said smiling, even though she knew she was feeling a tad jealous.

'What would you do if I did?' he teased

'I wouldn't be surprised…I'd just accept it and slope off and tutor someone' she explained

'So you wouldn't be jealous?' he questioned raising his eyebrow

Portia never lied but she was good at changing the subject, so she distracted herself by getting up and putting a book back on a shelf, he stood and followed her, he once again trapped her between him and the shelf, like he had earlier that day.

'I said…would you be jealous?' he said slowly and leaned in using his arm as support on the shelf.

'Maybe….' She replied quietly and looked deep in his eyes.

She didn't know what it was about this boy but he turned her into something she never though she could be, seductive and flirty.

'And if I kissed you right now you would….?' He questioned and gazed at her lips.

'I don't know...' she admitted, even though deep down she'd probably reciprocate.

'Well lets see' he stated and leaned in, firstly he kissed her softly and passionately and she sink into him, she placed her arms around his neck and he pushed off the shelf and placed his arms around her waist. One of her hands moved into his blonde hair and stroked through it. Suddenly the kissed turned hungry and urgent, she was self confident but excited. To her surprise he pulled away, but kept his hands on her hips.

'Wow…so you want me?' he asked cockily, she scoffed and was about to walk away when he wouldn't let her go.

'I was kidding' he said and once again kissed her, making her weak, she pulled away

'Did you hear that?' she asked him, he was too busy trying to kiss her again.

'Did you find those books?' came a voice

They quickly fled apart and to their annoyance, Haley walked in smiling.

Hey guys...im thinking maybe none of you are liking this so i dont know whether to stop writing or not...anyway thanks for reading and please reply if you can x x x


	4. You have to have spark

'Ok so Sammy-boy I have an idea' Peyton giggled and sat next to her son on the sofa, he was absorbed by his video game.

'Uh huh' he said not taking his eyes off the screen

'How about you take Portia out?' she asked hopefully and searched his face; he slowly tore his face away from the TV.

'Why?' he asked confused

'Because you two seem to be into the same things, she likes the same music as you, she's not so loud…' Peyton started

Tailor entered the room sweaty from practicing his throw

'What's going on?' he asked

'Mom wants me to take Portia on a date' Sammy laughed, Tailor almost chocked on the water he was drinking.

'Why?' he demanded, jealousy rising

'I just think it would be nice for you two to get to know each other 'she explained

'Ok…mom if it makes you happy, I'll ask her to the movies tonight ok?' he said trying to make his mother happy

'That's my boy' she smiled and patted his knee, she left the room and as she passed by Tailor placed a motherly kiss on his head.

'You're really gunna take her out? Tailor asked his brother

'Yeah she seems cool' Sammy returned to his video game

'I thought you liked Mercedes though?' Tailor said confused

'What…dude no! She's cool ok…but way out of my league' Sammy chuckled

'But Portia isn't?' Tailor said impatiently to his brother

'Dude…chill, the way your going on people would think you're digging Portia or something' Sammy teased

'What…no….she cool but…not my type' He lied and walked out of the room knowing he had just lied to his brother and himself.

* * *

'Hey' Sammy greeted Portia

'Umm Hey, what are you doing here?' she asked him confused

'Well, I was on my way to catch a movie and wondered if you'd care to join?' he asked brightly

'What type of movie, cause if its action im soooo out' she joked lightly, he laughed at her

'Im not an action kinda guy…I bet you're a romance chick' he questioned

'Hell no dude…im one hundred percent comedy chick' she told him

'Me too…although im always up for a good old fashioned horror' he explained casually

'Yeah…I just stick to my comedies' she laughed

During the movie they laughed and shared a bowl of popcorn, they enjoyed each other's company and after the movie on their way to the ice cream parlour he put his arm around her shoulders and she didn't move, she felt comfortable, their were no sparks or electricity as their was between her and Tailor but Sammy and her seemed to have a mutual understanding of each other.

'Ok, they do the best cookie dough here' he told her as they entered the parlour

'Cookie dough rules…it's my favourite' she told him and he made as face as to say 'mine too' they shared one large cookie dough mountain between them, and they just talked, about each other and their past and present and hopes for the future.

* * *

When Portia returned home she found her parents snuggled up on the sofa watching a programme.

'Hey honey' Brooke boomed

'Hey mom, hey dad' She smiled at them

'How was the date?' Lucas laughed

'Daddy it wasn't a date…mom don't make that face ok, there's just no spark ya know' Portia explained to her parents

'Oh Honey…you got to have spark!' Brooke giggled

'Oh well, there's always hope though isn't there?' Lucas teased

'Don't go planning the wedding yet daddy' Portia teased back

'Portia Scott what is our number one rule?' Brooke demanded

'I know I know No sex till im twenty five' Portia rolled her eyes

'And what else….?' Lucas added

'Im not getting married till im thirty five…' Portia laughed

'That's my girl' Brooke smiled

'Im not that silly mom ok?' Portia reassured her mother

'I know honey…it's just that sister of yours I worry about sometimes' Brooke sighed and flipped the channel.

'Where is she anyhow?'

'Oh some party welcoming her to the cheer squad' Lucas explained

'Oh cool, anyway im off to bed, love you both' Portia cheered as she picked up an apple and skipped out of the room eating it. When she was safely out of sight Brooke turned to her husband

'I wonder why they didn't hit it off.' Lucas said confused

'They did…I just don't think theirs any passion there ya' know' Brooke explained

'That's a good thing' Lucas laughed seriously and flipped the channel for the fiftieth time

'Nah I think she likes someone else…' Brooke began but was distracted by Lucas switching past her favourite movie

'Pretty in pink! On, Now!' she demanded and cuddled into Lucas.

* * *

Mercedes was walking to the supermarket to buy an aspirin for her curing hang over; she had got in late last night and was very drunk.

Sammy spotted her and ran over to her happily

'Morning' he cheered and she pressed a hand to her head

'Don't do that, my head is very fragile' she whispered and placed dark sunglasses onto her face

'Oh someone got a hangover?' he asked not impressed

'Yup…that's what you get for joining the squad' she joked

'Oh, so you're one of them? He spat

'One of who?' she asked interested

'The whores who throw pomp poms and sleep with every member of the team' he said harshly

She stopped walking and looked at him

'I can not believe you just said that!' she said shocked

'Ok im sorry that was a bit harsh' he began

'No, obviously that's how you feel about it so why bother being sorry, and if I am _one of them_ what do you care anyway?' she snapped and before he could answer she walked away, he didn't follow, he'd let her cool down.

* * *

'Hey' Sammy greeted his mother

'Hey honey, so you gunna tell me or am I gunna die of curiosity?' she laughed

'Oh yeah, we had a good time' Sammy said taking a bottle of water from the fridge and taking the top off

'So are you two officially dating?' Peyton asked excitedly

'No mom, she's cool and everything but that's it…theirs no…how dya call it?' He looked for a word

'Spark' Portia finished for him walking into the house smiling

'Exactly' he laughed and hugged her

'But you guys so totally match!' Peyton whined

'Were too much alike to date Peyton' Portia explained standing next to Sammy

'See, at least you understand' Sammy chuckled to Portia

Tailor entered and bounced a basketball

'No ball in house' Peyton told him firmly

'Sorry mom' he laughed and smiled cheekily to her

'Hey dude, were off to the rive court, wanna join?' Sammy asked motioning to him and Portia

'I just came from there' Tailor replied tucking the basketball under his arm

'Ok'

'So are you two dating now or something?' Tailor suddenly asked, trying to cover his jealousy

'Hell no! Were just friends' Portia said as if he'd just accused them of murdering someone

Tailor felt relief hit him, he had been immensely jealous.

'There's no spark…and plus she has smelly breathe' Sammy joked teasing Portia

'Oh Dude! Please, you stink of sweat' she teased back and playfully hit him

'Play nice children' Peyton giggled

'Ok were off…see ya'' Sammy laughed and pushed Portia towards the door

'Bye guys' she smiled and waved goodbye

The minute the door shut Tailor sighed

'Honey wanna talk?' Peyton asked him concerned

'Nah im ok, I think im gunna pop over to Aunt Haley's ok?' he told her

'Yeah…go get a nice book' she teased him and he smirked

* * *

Portia kept replaying Tailors words in her head, he had seemed jealous, but maybe she was imagining things, why would he like her, Today when she had seen him she had had her hair in a messy ponytail, an over-sized Lonsdale hoodie on and tight faded jeans. That was what she liked about her and Sammy's friendship, he never expected her to be dressed immaculately or perfectly.

Sammy was walking down his street when he spotted Mercedes; he ran up to her and called her name.

'Sure you wanna be talking to me? After all I am one of them' she said bitterly

'Yeah...im really sorry about that, I had no right to judge you or any other of the girls on the squad, I was a jack ass' he apologised meaningfully

'It takes a lot for a guy to apologise…so you're forgiven' She replied happily

'So can I buy you a drink at TRIC' he asked her smiling

'Nope' she told him seriously and his face fell, she then burst into laughter

'Im off the drink tonight…you can buy me water' she teased and his smile returned once again.

Hey guys review please and tell me what you think...x x x


	5. Friends with benefits?

'So where is your sister?' Sammy asked casually while Portia looked through her cd assortment

'Out I think' she replied un-interested, she took a cd out of its case and placed it into the player

'With whom?' he asked

'Ummm dunno' she said pressing the play button, tonight she was wearing black cargo sweats and a yellow tank top, her hair was down.

'A guy?' he asked feeling jealousy stir

'Probably' She laughed and turned to him 'Oh no' she sighed

'What?' he asked confused

'Do you like my sister?' she asked amused

'No! Course not…were friends, like me and you' he said defensively

'Ooooook, except were not friends, im just the only fool in this town to put up with your annoying ass' she teased and he poked his tongue out at her

'You must be desperate then' he joked and she playfully smacked him

'Ow, jeez for a gal you hurt' he moaned rubbing the spot she hit

'Whatever girl' she giggled

He started tickling her and she screeched, Mercedes entered carrying shopping bags

'Ew stop making out in my room' she screeched

'Ummm were not making out and FYI my room also' Portia stated

'Hey Mercedes' Sammy cheered

'Hey Sam…how are you?' she asked and started unpacking her bags

'Ok and you?' he asked

'Im great' she smiled

'Hello, in the room!' Portia said holding up a hand to be noticed.

'Ok, well I better be off, I got to practice my jump shot' Sammy said getting up off the bed and hugging Portia

'K…Will I see you later?' she asked him

'Ummm maybe' he stated and smiled at Mercedes then left.

'Are you two dating?' Mercedes asked her sister interested

'No! God were just friends' Portia laughed

'Ok, Ok chill sis, anyway how long have you two been hanging out?' Mercedes asked

'Ummm about three weeks' Portia stated

'Oh, cool'

* * *

'Well hello' Tailor grinned as he spotted Portia in the library, she was leaning up to get a book and her t-shirt had slid up revealing her mid drift

'Ugh, hi' she replied still trying to reach the book, he laughed and grabbed it for her then handed it to her.

'Thanks' she said smiling

'So you still dating my little brother' he asked abruptly

'How is he your little brother, your twins?andiwish people would stop saying that, were not dating were just mates who hang, I have no wish to get romantically involved with your brother' Portia giggled and he took in her appearance. Her dark hair was in a side pony-tail that hung over her shoulder, she had a natural yellow t-shirt on and low rise jeans. She had hardly no makeup and she didn't need it because her eyes were dark enough already.

'So, dya wanna hang with me?' he asked her casually, placing his hands in his pants pocket.

'Sure, what ya up to?' she asked him, trying to hide her excitement

'Well, I had an idea' he began and smirked mischievously

'Swimming!' she stated nervously when he led her to Haley and Nathan's indoor swimming pool.

'Yup…' He laughed

'Sorry…but I haven't got a suit' she told him trying to find an excuse

'Haley and Nathan always provide for guests' he chuckled and held up a bikini for her

'Ummm, well, don't-'she began

'Go get changed, last one in the pool is a rotten egg' he teased and jogged off to change

He was in the water doing laps by the time she returned, clad in a red bikini, when he spotted her he could take his eyes off her, she looked so seductive and beautiful In the thing.

She lowered herself into the water and he didn't take his eyes off her

'I know, I know, im a rotten egg' she grinned and swam over to him

'You're excused when you look like that' he said in awe

'Stop it' she blushed and he smirked.

'Last one to the end of the pool is a rotten egg' she giggled and swam off, he immediately swan after her.

* * *

'Hey' Sammy smiled when he saw Mercedes lying on her bed reading a magazine

'Oh Hey, Portia's over Haley and Nate's' she explained

'Well….I was wondering if you want to come to this college basketball game I was planning on going to' he asked her holding out two tickets

'Oo cool, it would be good to check out their cheerleaders moves' Mercedes giggled mischievously

'So you in?' he asked her

'Sure, just let me change' she smiled and walked over to her wardrobe.

* * *

'But mwummy I want to gwo swimming' Keanu screamed

'Honey we don't have a pool' Brooke told him

'Nate and Hales do' Lucas put in

'Pwease mwummy' he gave her the puppy dog eyes and she couldn't refuse

'Damn you Lucas Scott, why did you have to give me such manipulative children' Brooke said and Lucas chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

'Now who's a rotten egg' Portia teased when she as first to the end of the pool

'You had a head start' he stated

'Yeah yeah whatever' she giggled and caught the glint in his eye, he moved closer and placed his hands under the water onto her hips, he kissed her neck.

'So I was thinking…' he said and kissed her neck again

'Hmmm?' she asked, her eyes closed as she felt his lips touch her neck

'Why don't we hang out more often?' he said in between kisses

'You mean like friends?' she asked confused

'No maybe…like friends with benefits' he told her and stopped kissing her neck, he looked into her eyes and waited for a reply

She had to go for it she thought to herself, this was a great opportunity to get closed to him and she did like him a LOT! She found herself thinking about him all the time and yearning for his kisses, so she just looked straight into his eyes and nodded.

'Ok' she said quietly and he smiled wide at her, she smiled back and as he was leaning in to kiss her passionately on the mouth a young voice interrupted them

'Gwet owt my pwool' it screamed

They both looked to find a cross looking Keanu, arms on his hips glaring at them, they both laughed and Brooke soon ran after her son.

'Baby you shouldn't run off…like…that' she finished slowly noticing her quiet and shy daughter in the pool standing very closely to her best friends son

'Gwet them owt mwummy' Keanu stated pointing to them

'Key this is Haley's pool not ours so we cant kick people out' Brooke explained taking her sons hand

'Don't worry, we were getting out anyway' Portia interrupted, making Tailor look at her.

* * *

'COME ON! COME ON THIRTY-TWO' Cheered Sammy

'THEY SO STOLE THAT MOVE' Screamed Mercedes about something totally different.

Sammy looked at her and laughed

'They so did' she told him knowingly

'You want a hot dog?' he asked her brightly

'You bet your ass I do' she told him 'Plenty of ketchup and mustard and onions' she added as he walked off during half time

He laughed to himself that was the way he liked his too.

* * *

'So Honey, about you and Tailor…?' Brooke began

'What about us?' Portia asked

'Have my baby girl got a crush on him' Brooke said in a baby voice and started tickling Portia

'I dunno, I guess I do like him' Portia told her mother in confidence

'Wow….im so happy because if you and Tailor get hitched Peyton and I will be related' Brooke said clapping her hands in excitement.

'Whoa whoa mom you're jumping ahead a little' Portia laughed putting her hands in front of her

'Yeah I know' Brooke giggled and flicked back her hair

'Well im gunna go for a walk' Portia stated and stood

'Okay honey; grab something to eat while you're out k?' Brooke said and left

* * *

'Wow…that was gooood' Mercedes said licking mustard of her lips

Sammy chuckled, he never would have thought Mercedes was so down to earth, but she was and he enjoyed her company.

'Want another one?' he asked her with a glint in his eye

'Mr. Samuel Jagielski is you trying to make me fat?' she giggled and he walked off to get another one. When he returned she thanked him and bit into the hot dog.

'Yummy…im gunna get so fat' she giggled

'Fat or thin you're beautiful' he told her and she looked at him and smiled, he was so sweet and attractive she took note…he was perfect.

'Come here' she said and he looked at her confused

She hardly ever went in for the first move but tonight she was taking a chance, he moved closer to her and she grabbed his face and kissed him softly on his lips, when she pulled away slightly he looked at her blankly then to her surprise pulled her in for a more fuller and deeper kiss, making her drop her hotdog. They were still kissing when the game had finished and everybody was cheering for the winning team, she pulled away and looked around at the happy people, she then looked back at him and smiled, and once again leaned in for a delicious kiss.

Guys i really need to know your opinion on this story so far, it would be much appreciated, thanks for reading x x x x


	6. This is Adult stuff

Everyone was invited over to Peyton and Jakes for a nice family style meal. So naturally Portia and Mercedes couldn't go just dressed in anything, they had lads to impress. Portia settled on a floral summery dress that stopped just above her knees, its strapped did up around the neck and it showed a lot of skin, she didn't know why she chose to wear that particular outfit she just felt in the mood to impress, she curled her hair and left it down to flow and went for the 'natural' look with her makeup, also she had borrowed her mothers white prada heels, she didn't look like the old Portia at all. Mercedes had settled on a pink strappy dress that stopped just below the knee and chose her white Gucci shoes and purse to accompany it. She had opted for her blonde hair to be straight, she laughed, her sister had curled her hair tonight while she had decided to straighten hers, each opting for each others normal look, and she had also chosen bluey/white eye shadow for her lids.

The sisters, after finally finishing getting ready met each other in their room.

'Wow. Sis you look fabulous' Mercedes said taking in Portia's appearance

'You always look presentable…you look pretty' Portia said smiling

Brooke bounced in wearing a blue summery dress and her hair was normal.

'Wow my offspring look hot' she stated

Lucas entered wearing casual jeans and a t-shirt; he smiled when he saw his girls.

'Didn't we do well broody?' Brooke cheered proudly

'We sure did' he said in agreement and hugged his daughters

'KEANU! Get your cute little butt in here' Brooke called her son, he ran in wearing a sweater and jeans.

'Mwummy I don't wanna go' he protested

'Well your going' Brooke said adamantly

'I dwont if I dwont wanna' he said stubbornly and placed his arms across his chest

'Oh really? What are you gunna do about it then?' Brooke teased

Keanu smirked mischievously then directed his face at Lucas; he used his puppy dog eyes.

'Papa…I weely dwont want to gwo, cant we gwo play baskwetbwall instead' Keanu sighed sadly, he was a good actor.

'Well…I…' Lucas stuttered and looked at his wife for help; Brooke giggled and pulled Keanu towards her.

'Baby, if you go tonight you'll get to see Charlie' Brooke used bribery

'YAY! Okay mama ill gwo'he sighed and hugged his mother who tickled him in return.'Im gunna gwo put some cowone on' he giggled and ran out of the room.

'Ok he's only six now…so what's he gunna be like at our age' Mercedes giggled

Lucas rolled his eyes

'Im dreading it' he stated and had a playful hit off Brooke

* * *

'Hey everybody, oh my god girls you look gorgeous' Peyton greeted

'Thanks Peyton' Portia giggled

'Thanks P, you look bitching too' Mercedes replied and pointed to the white dress Peyton had chosen to wear.

'Hey people, come through' Jake greeted them and led them into the massive dining room. Nathan, Tailor and Sammy were talking animatedly about basketball. Sammy caught Mercedes eye and smiled, Tailor looked directly at Portia and winked making her blush, she noticed he had had his blonde wavy hair cut and it suited him.

'Hey guys' Haley greeted all of them with warm hugs and began a deep conversation with Brooke and Peyton.

Sammy strolled over to the girls and hugged Portia friendlily. He then kissed Mercedes on the cheek making Portia raise her eyebrows.

'Ummm excuse me, am I missing something?' Portia said in reference to the kiss

'Ummm ok, please don't be mad Portia' Sammy said wearily

'Ok…what's going on?' Portia asked staring at him

'Well Sammy and I…I and Sammy are….' Mercedes searched for the right word

'Dating' Sammy finished and slung an arm around Mercedes shoulder

'DATING?' Portia cried in disbelief, everyone had heard her and now turned to stare

'Yep' Mercedes smiled slightly

'But…But you cant…you cant date you have nothing in common' Portia started and looked around at people for support, they all seemed blank.

'You'd be surprised how much we DO have in common' Sammy smiled and looked into his girlfriends eyes

'But you can't date HER you're my best friend…or I thought you were' Portia screeched

'Sis...' Mercedes began but Portia cut her off

'All you'll do is hurt him…and ill have to clean you're mess up like I always do…how many more of my friends are you gunna screw with Mercedes?' Portia cut in sadly and in silence left the room, leaving everyone trying to make conversation.

* * *

She ended up in the garden and sat on a bench at the back, it was dark and the moon shone into the large yard. She rubbed her shoulders to heat her up but nothing worked. It was so dark she hadn't noticed Tailor approach her.

'Hey babe' he said softly and sat next to her.

'He didn't even come after me….he probably too busy comforting her' Portia spat

'You know im kinda worried…are you jealous or something?' Tailor asked quietly

'No! its just…you don't know…she's done this before…it's a long story' she said suddenly and got up ready to walk away but he pulled her hand and she fell into his lap.

'Shorten it…I want to understand' he said softly and tucked a piece of her stray hair behind her ear.

'Back in Chicago I had a best friend…his name was Dylan and we were really close, we'd been friends for years but then all of a sudden Mercedes took a shine to him when he joined the basketball team…they started dating and he started ignoring me, he was too rapped up in her, and then out of the blue she dumped him for another player, he was devastated and ran back to me of course and I tried to help him get over her, but then when he eventually got over her he realised he didn't want to be around anyone who was close to her so….so he ditched me and I don't think ive ever really forgiven her for it.' Portia explained painfully

'Baby im sorry…..'Tailor whispered and kissed her forehead

'And im just scared ill lose Sammy' Portia cried

'Well, you always got me babe' Tailor smirked and kissed her lips softly

'Mmm I do don't I' she smiled slightly and looked up into his baby blue eyes.

'Do you think….cause Sammy and Mercedes have told about them…we should tell people?' Tailor asked her

'Only if you want to' Portia stated and waited for his reply

'I think I do…I know this is nothing serious or anything but they deserve to know' Tailor told her while he linked hands with her

'Ok….but lets not go in yet…lets just stay like this' she giggled and cuddled him closer, he kissed the top of her head and sighed, she made him happy.

* * *

Everyone was sitting at the table waiting for Tailor and Portia to arrive; Sammy had chosen a seat between Mercedes and Peyton and was talking closely with his girlfriend. Everyone soon fell silent when Portia walked in her hands linked with Tailors, they continued their silence when Tailor held out a chair for Portia and she took it thanking him.

'What the hell is this?' Sammy boomed

'What?' Tailor asked defensively

'You're a hypocrite sis' Mercedes told her sister disappointedly

'What the hell!...how am i?' Portia asked offended

'You scream and Sammy and I for dating while it looks like your doing more than that with Tailor' Mercedes said spitefully

'Now now girls' Lucas jumped in

'NO! It's a totally different situation!' Portia growled

'How is it?' Mercedes asked and gave a cruel laugh

'Because I never usually jump straight into relationships like someone I know and I certainly don't plan on ripping his heart out and leaving you to deal with it' Portia screamed and ran out once again.

'Well this has been fun' Peyton stated and looked around the table

'Mwummy, what's going on?' Keanu tugged his mother

'Adult stuff baby' Brooke told him and looked at her daughter.

* * *

Portia was nowhere to be found, she had been gone for hours and know one knew where she was.

Tailor found her at the river court; she had a mysterious over-night bag with her.

'Hey baby-girl, where ya been?' he asked her concerned

'I need to get out of tree hill for a bit Tay, come with me?' she asked him hoping he would say yes

'Where ya going? How long for?' he asked her impatiently

'Oh only for a couple of days, and I thought somewhere other than tree hill' She explained

'Listen I don't think you should' he began but she cut him off abruptly

'Im going Tay, so I either do it alone or you come with me…and I hope you'll come with me' she told him honestly, tears formed in her eyes.

'Okay, okay baby ill come with you' he said hugging her and she sighed in his arms.

'Ill gets some clothes and meet you here in twenty minutes' he told her and jogged off.

'Do you think she meant it?' Mercedes asked suddenly to Sammy, he was lying next to her, naked under the sheets like she was.

'I honestly don't know hon.' he admitted and hugged her to him, one of her tears escaped onto his chest

'Sssshh, everything will be ok' he told her, even though he had his doubts.

Next time: ooo suffs changing hehe, please review


	7. I thought you were sleeping

This is for HottsScott23, jeytonlover and brucasbeliever, thanks for reviewing guys!

Tailor and Portia had been missing for two days, everyone was worrying but they had left a message on Brooke's answering machine saying they were safe and would return home by the end of the week.

Portia walked over to him, she was in her p.j and her hair was a mess, he looked up at her and smiled.

'Everything ok?' She asked him concerned

'Nah I was just thinking of all the trouble were in' he laughed and pulled her to him, he bent his head and placed it on her flat stomach, she placed her hands on his head and stroked his hair.

'I love you' she said abruptly and he immediately looked up and into her dark eyes.

'I-i-Porti...' he stuttered and she placed a hand to his lips

'You don't have to say it back…I just wanted you to know how I feel' she told him and removed her hand

He didn't know what to say, he'd never told any girl he loved them, but then again he'd never felt for any girl like he did for Portia.

She bent and kissed him hungrily, she began tugging at his shirt, he got into it and returned her eagerness, he lifted her t-shirt and she didn't resist, she let him.

'Wait. Babe…I don't wanna push you' he told her

'No…I want to' she told him and bent to kiss him again, he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him.

Laying in bed later, sheets tangled, clothes discarded on the floor and her in his arms he smiled down at her. She was sleeping and she looked peaceful.

'I love you' he whispered

'I love you too' she said normally

He froze; he thought she was asleep, obviously not.

* * *

'Oh my god' Mercedes gasped in horror

'What…what is it?' Sammy asked quickly

'I…I forgot to take my pill' she explained nervously

'When…?' he asked impatiently

'About a week ago' she told him shakily

'What! How could you be so stupid?' he asked her shocked

'Okay firstly, I had my calculations wrong and secondly it's your fault as well, you should have used a condom' she spat back

'Well a guy don't usually have to wear one when his girlfriends of the pill' he retreated, he then looked at her carefully and noticed she was just as scared as him, he pulled her close.

'Okay so what were gunna do is go get a test and pray to god its negative' he ordered and grabbed their coats.

* * *

Portia was taking a long hot bath; she was preparing herself for returning home tomorrow.

'Mind if I join?' came a husky voice by the door

'Nope, I need some good action, my boyfriends bad in bed' she teased and made Tailor gag with shock, he started pulling off his clothes

'Well ill just have to make you change you mind' he said teasingly and jumped in the tub with her .making water cascade off the sides, they both laughed and she splashed him with some water.

* * *

'It's been three minutes' Sammy told his girlfriend after looking at his watch

'I can't do it, you look' Mercedes cried and handed him the test while she shut her eyes.

After he didn't say anything she opened one eye and then noticed his in shock, she opened the other and stared at him

'Well?' she asked

'Its negative' he stated and she gave out a moan of relief

'Thank god….'he said loudly and beamed

'Wow…I um, I didn't realise having a baby with me was so terrifying for you' she said quietly and froze

'No its just- its just were lucky that's all…were sixteen, I turneighteen in a couple of weeks and a baby well….its wouldn't of been a blessing' he explained

'Yeah I know what you mean' she said nodding then looked into his eyes

'I love you' he stated quietly

'What?' she asked shocked

'I love you' he said again and smiled, but then his smile turned into a frown for she didn't say it back

* * *

'What do you think they'll say? Portia asked Tailor nervously, they had just passed the welcome to tree hill sign

'Scream and shout but then…..' He replied not taking his eyes of the road

'Then?' she questioned

'I honestly don't know baby-girl'

* * *

It was a Saturday afternoon and they both knew all their family would be at Haley's and Nate's having a barbecue or something. They let themselves in and didn't hear anyone, so they knew they must be in the garden. He grabbed her hand and led her, she held his hand with both of hers, trying to feel less scared.

When they entered the garden they weren't seen at first, until Jake spotted them.

'Son!' he shouted and bounded from his chair, he hugged his son tightly. Everyone followed him and Brooke looked at her daughter.

'How could you do that to us? Do you know how worried we were?' Brooke shouted harshly, tears were forming in her eyes.

'Brooke…she's back now' Lucas told his wife softly and then hugged his daughter

'Im disappointed in you kiddo' he whispered to his daughter, and she immediately felt tears in the back of her eyes, she hated disappointing her father.

Peyton screamed at her son

'Not even a word for a week! Except saying you were ok! How dare you put me through such worry Tailor?' Peyton cried, Jake touched his wife's arm to calm her down, she looked at him and then her eyes grew softer 'Come here you' she sighed and hugged her son hard.

Sammy gripped Portia for dear life and kissed her forehead.

'You don't know what worry you put us through squirt' he said into her hair and she sagged against him.

Mercedes however held back, she wanted to greet her sister but she knew they still weren't on good terms; she was on bad terms with everybody lately except her parents. Sammy was being distant, Portia hated her guts and she hated herself.

* * *

Soon Portia and Tailor had been sat at the table and given a plate of food each; things were almost back to normal that was until Haley noticed something

'Portia. Is that a…a?' Haley stammered and pointed to the diamond ring on Portia's finger; everyone stared at the medium sized diamond then looked at the owner for an explanation.

'It's not a wedding ring' Portia told them quickly and they all sighed in relief

'It is however an engagement ring' Tailor spoke up and everyone once again stared at him in disbelief

'Ive asked Portia to be my wife' he told them all simply

'And I said yes' Portia added taking Tailor's hand, all everyone else could do was stare.

please review and reply, i love you all! x x x


	8. Critical situations

Everyone left after Portia and Tailor's announcement, Peyton and Jake planning on talking to their son and Brooke and Lucas planning on shouting at their daughter.

When they got home Portia immediately went out into the garden to get away from the atmosphere, however Brooke followed her.

Her mother sat next to her and after five minutes of silence looked at her

'Well?' Brooke demanded

'Well what?' Portia asked and looked at her mother

'What's brought this sudden engagement on?' Brooke asked confused

'I love him mama…I wanna be his wife' Portia told her mother honestly, Brooke scoffed and looked away

'You've been dating a couple of weeks, you hardly know each other…you haven't even had sex yet' Brooke stated unknowingly and noticed her daughter look away guiltily when she mentioned sex.

'Oh god! You have haven't you? You've slept with him' Brooke cried and placed her hands on her head

'Mom…it was right, it was perfect' Portia explained softly to her mother

'What happened to you? You always used to say you wanted to be married when you lost your virginity' Brooke asked her daughter

'I know…I'm just doing it the other way round now mom' Portia laughed slightly

'Baby…your sixteen' Brooke started

'I turn Seventeen soon mom' Portia cut in

'In three months hon…but I don't think your old enough to be a wife…and plus you need your fathers and mine's permission to marry Tailor because you're under the legal age' Brooke told her daughter

'Mama please…you and dad has always supported Mercedes and me in all our decisions. Even when you both knew they were the wrong ones, you let us find out ourselves, but I genuinely believe with all my heart that if I marry Tailor I'd be the happiest ive ever been and that it would be the best choice ive ever made.' Portia stated

'Baby…a marriage is hard work' Brooke told her daughter softly

'I know mama, I know there's going to be bad times and good times, but I do know if im gunna have bad times I want them to be with him…I love him mama, he makes me feel so special and loved and I want to be with him forever' Portia told her mother confidently

Brooke looked at her daughter and sighed, obviously Portia's mind wasn't going to be changed and she did genuinely love him.

* * *

'Why would you do that?' Peyton demanded

'Is she pregnant…is that why you proposed?' Jake asked harshly

'No…and I want Portia to be my wife…I love her dad, she makes me a better person' Tailor told them quietly

'You hardly know her…you've been dating for weeks!' Peyton screeched with her hands on her hips.

'Your mothers right…how dya know you know each other well enough?' Jake agreed

'Maybe so but I know enough about her to know she's the only woman ill ever want to be by my side' Tailor told them casually

'You've never stayed with a girl longer than a couple of weeks, when your married you cant just dump her when you feel like it, you have priorities then.' Jake explained

'Your fathers right' Peyton added nodding her head

'All that matters is I love her!' Tailor shouted

They were interrupted by the phone ringing, Peyton answered; Jake kept staring at his son. Peyton put the phone down quietly and looked at her husband, clearly distressed.

'Its Chrissie…she's, she's been hit by a car' Peyton cried and they all quickly left for the hospital.

* * *

Everyone was waiting in the relatives and friends room in the hospital. When Portia saw an upset Tailor she ran to him immediately and enveloped him in a hug, he kissed her neck and sighed.

Sammy however was too upset to even look at Mercedes, when she went to approach him he put his hand out and walked away from her, she was devastated.

Peyton and Jake were immediately taken somewhere else to find out about their daughter's situation.

Tailor grabbed Portia's hand and they both sat together, silently, her playing with her ring and him staring at the floor.

Brooke was trying to calm down an excited Keanu and Haley was trying to bribe her daughter to shut up.

'Onwy if I gets ice cweem' Charlie screamed indignantly

Nathan grabbed his little girls hand and took Keanu's

'Ill take them down the cafeteria' he told Brooke and Haley, leaving them in peace.

Sabrina was reading a magazine, while next to her, her cousin Mercedes looked on at her boyfriend who was pacing the room and looking out of the big window. She wanted to comfort him but ever since he had told her he loved her he had been distant and cold.

Lucas sat with his arms around Brooke, his eyes would sometimes catch the sight of Portia comforting Tailor and it made him think about their engagement. Earlier Brooke had told him she thought they should let them make their own choices, and that Portia was adamant she wanted to be Mrs Tailor Jagielski, even though she was only almost seventeen.

Everyone looked up when Jake entered.

'The next forty eight hours are critical, Peyton's with her now, she's in a pretty bad state' Jake explained shakily

'How did it happen?' Haley asked worriedly

'She was walking home from a friends and a car came out of nowhere' Jake explained a tear falling down his face, Brooke immediately comforted him.

'I better get back in their, Peyton wont stop crying' Jake told them and left.

'There's no use us all waiting around…boys would you like to stay with Nate and I tonight?' Haley asked the victim's brothers

'Actually I think I better look after the house for them' Tailor piped up and Haley nodded in understanding.

'How about you Sammy?' Haley turned to the tired looking boy

'Umm I might just stay here, dad will probably need someone to talk to' Sammy explained wearily, Haley once again nodded in agreement

'Ummm Mom, Dad, is it ok if I go back with Tailor, I don't wanna leave him' Portia asked her parents softly

Lucas looked at Brooke and she smiled slightly

'Yeah, course you can baby' Brooke told her daughter and Portia hugged her parents for being so understanding.

* * *

Peyton kept a vigil next to her daughter's bed for the whole night, Jake and Sammy took turns to talk to Peyton and try and keep her sane.

'Can we talk please Mr and Mrs Jagielski' the doctor asked politely

'Umm yeah of course, oh this is our son Sammy, his brother is at home taking care of things' Jake explained

The doctor nodded knowingly and led Jake, Peyton and Sammy into his room, Jake and Peyton sat together while Sammy stood nervously.

'Well where do I begin, apart from her right leg, Christina is recovering, however I am sad to inform that her leg is increasingly deformed, the car crushed it so severely that there is no way she could be able to walk on it again…the only thing we can do here that we think is for the best is to amputate the leg, knee down' The doctor told them

'You…you want to chop my babies leg off' Peyton cried

'It's the only thing we can do im sorry' the doctor apologised

Tears formed in everyone's eyes, Chrissie was a thirteen year old girl who had her whole future ahead of her, and this would definitely alter it.

* * *

Mercedes couldn't sleep, she couldn't stop thinking about the worry and grief Sammy must be going through, she looked at the empty bed across the room and sighed, everything was changing, Portia wanted to marry Tailor, Chrissie was in hospital, and she wasn't talking to her boyfriend or sister. She sat up in bed then stood, she pulled on a sweater and faded jeans, she pulled her curly blonde locks into a high pony tail and looked in the mirror, and her baby blue eyes had bags under them.

Sammy was pacing in the waiting room, he was worried for his sister, when she woke to realise her leg was missing she'd be devastated, and he didn't know how he could help her, half of him wished tailor was with them, but he knew his brother couldn't deal with things like this, he wasn't the strong one as everyone thought, he kept things to himself and he couldn't show grief or vulnerability easily like Sammy could.

He was too busy in his thoughts that he didn't notice Mercedes enter, she coughed and he looked at her, she looked tired and smiled at him slightly, he didn't say anything, she walked over to him and hugged him tightly, surprisingly he didn't pull away, he needed her support for now, even if she didn't love him.

* * *

Portia placed a small bowl of pasta in front of Tailor and sat in the seat opposite, he pushed it away and looked out the window, Portia sighed, he was tired, his blue eyes looked lost and his blonde hair dishevelled. Ten minutes ago he had received news that his baby sister was going to have a leg taken away, and she couldn't comfort him, who could comfort someone that was in that particular circumstance.

'Honey you got to eat' Portia told him softly and placed her hand on his

'Why! Because me eating is going to give my sister her leg back? No it isn't Portia!' he snapped harshly and moved his hand away quickly, he walked over to the window and glanced out. She was speechless, she left her seat and after hesitating hugged his back, her dark hair tumbling down his shoulder, he sighed and gave a quiet 'sorry' before putting his hand on the one that clung desperately to his waist.

Did you like this? please review, x x x x


	9. Permission to become one

Jake and Sammy helped Chrissie out of the car; she was on clutched and had a bandage around her stump. Peyton noticed her little girl scan around to make sure know one could see her, she was embarrassed by her physical state.

'So honey I got you some DVD's and ice cream so me and you can chill in front of the TV all day ok?' Peyton told her daughter brightly, placing an arm around her child.

'Whatever mom' Chrissie sighed and started to try and walk again

Peyton looked desperately at Jake and he looked sadly at his wife before quickly busying himself by helping Chrissie into the house.

'Hey guys' Tailor boomed and hugged everyone, Chrissie smiled slightly but looked embarrassed.

'It's good to have you home Chrissie' Portia told her and hugged her

'Thanks…im gunna go watch TV' Chrissie stated and grabbed her clutches, everyone watched her back as she left the room with a struggle

'How is she coping?' Tailor asked his parents sadly

'She's not' Peyton said, her eyes brimming with tears

Jake placed an arm around his wife to comfort her.

'Boys I think scooping around the house all day isn't good for any of us so dya think you could go shoot some hoops or something?' Jake asked

'Wanna go to Haley and Nate's?' Tailor asked Portia and she nodded, he took her hand and left.

'Im gunna go shoot some hoops' Sammy stated and followed

When they were gone Jake looked at his wife to see a tear strain down her cheek, he wiped it away, kissed her cheek and pointed them in the direction to where their disabled daughter was watching TV.

* * *

'Babe…you've been staring at that book cover for like ten minutes, what's up?' Portia asked her boyfriend

'I don't know I was thinking…Chrissie has to change her whole life plans now, she wont be able to do things she planned and dreamed on doing' Tailor told her sadly

She took in his appearance, he had bags under his beautiful blue eyes, and he was wearing a light beige t-shirt and faded jeans.

'What are your plans and dreams?' Portia asked him interestedly

He looked at her, her dark hair was up in a messy pony-tail and she was wearing a white t-shirt and three quarter jeans, her dark eyes looked hopeful.

'I hope to play professional basket-ball, I hope to be healthy and happy, but most of all I dream about being you husband' he stated matter of factly

She sighed and dropped the hand that was holding her chin up, she used it to grab him and kiss him softly, she then looked into his eyes.

'God what have I done?' she said looking up in the air

'What?' he asked confused

'Ive turned you soppy' she teased and they both laughed.

* * *

Mercedes approached the river court slowly, Sammy was shooting hoops.

'Hey' she said loudly for him to hear, he turned round saw her and then threw the ball into the basket.

'Hi' he said

'How's Chrissie?'

'As well as could be expected' Sammy replied shrugging his shoulders

After that one moment they had shared at the hospital he had returned to being distant and cold.

'Okay…so…this is gunna be hard but…I think we should talk' she said and sat on top of the bench

'About what?' he asked her, not looking at her but distracted by the game.

'When you told me you loved me I…i…I didn't say it back, and I want you to know…I….I' she stuttered

He looked at her hopefully, was she trying to say it back, if she was she was having difficulty.

'You?' he coaxed her, hoping it would help her say it

'I…I'm sorry' she finished and looked at him

'You're sorry?' he spat and stared at her cold

'Yeah I am' she told him and began walking toward him

'Dya no what Mercedes, I give up' he told her tiredly

'What dya mean?' she asked him confused

'I mean im sick of meaning nothing to you' he shouted

'What? I never said...' she began but he cut her off abruptly

'I told you I loved you and obviously you don't feel the same, ive been stupid, I actually thought I could make you happy, but then again I forgot, Mercedes Scott doesn't do love, she does casual sex, cause after all, she has to live up to her slutty cheerleader image, and my god you do it well' he spat at her harshly and she was taken aback

Tears formed in her eyes, she went to touch him but he pulled away, tucking the basket-ball under his arm he walked away, leaving her shocked by his words.

* * *

Brooke was the only one still awake when Mercedes got home; she was in the kitchen making coffee in her Dior dressing gown. Portia would be home in an hour and Keanu and Lucas were sleeping.

The door slammed and Brooke abruptly turned to see her daughter, her face tear stained.

'Honey what's wrong?' Brooke asked concerned

Mercedes didn't say anything, just sat at the table and buried her face in her hands, Brooke sat down opposite, stirring her coffee.

'Honey, talk to me im your mother' Brooke told her softly

Mercedes looked up and sighed; she fiddled with her hands then looked directly at her mother.

'A couple of weeks ago, Sammy told me he loved me' Mercedes explained

'Oh and…?' Brooke questioned

'I didn't say it back' Mercedes huffed

Brooke nodding took a sip of her coffee then stared at her daughter

'Do you love him?' She asked

'I…I don't know, sometimes I think I might but then other times I remind myself that ive only known him a few months and we've only been dating a couple of weeks' Mercedes said confused

'What did he say when you didn't say it back?'

'He didn't say anything, he was just being cold and distant, but tonight we kinda had it out' Mercedes sighed

'Agh showdown at the river court?' Brooke asked

Mercedes didn't say anything, just nodded

'Ive had many of them' Brooke smiled slightly and took another sip of her coffee

'God! Mom what am I gunna do?' Mercedes threw her hands in the air

'Honey, his pride is hurt so I suggest you let him heal for a bit, but then again if you love him and you're just making him wait, don't! Because he's hurting. Just follow your heart, it may lead you to some crazy, depressing or fantastic places but enjoy the journey, because love is an adventure.' Brooke explained, taking her daughters hand, 'Just ask your sister' Brooke added with a sigh.

Mercedes looked at her mother and smiled slightly, her mom would always be there for her.

* * *

Tailor and Portia were talking on the Jagielski porch. Peyton appeared and smiled slightly at them, Jake followed.

'Hey, Peyton how's Chrissie?' Portia asked concerned

'She coping' Peyton replied sadly

'Umm guys, we'd like to say something' Jake stated and placed an arm around his wife

'Well, while Chrissie was in the hospital and we didn't know if shed make it or not, it got us thinking, some people don't get to live life as long as others, they get it taken away from them, and you can lose someone you love so quickly, and while their here you should fulfil all the plans and dreams you have for you and them' Peyton explained

'Cutting to the chase, we realised that when you love someone, eternity isn't long enough' Jake piped up

'So what are you guys saying?' Tailor asked his parents

'Were saying that if you still want to get married and have a life together, we will give our permission and allow the wedding……'

**Please **review and reply x x x


	10. Kissing in the rain

'Mom!' Portia screeched running into her home

'What?' Brooke asked manically

'Peyton and Jake said they'd give us permission to get married, and you did say that if they said they'd give their permission you'd give yours, didn't you mama?' Portia explained excitedly

Brooke was speechless; she had said that because she thought Peyton and Jake would never agree to the wedding.

'Lucas!' Brooke called to her husband, he joined them in the kitchen, and after being explained the situation he buried his face in his hands.

'Please daddy, I love him and please don't say were too young, Uncle Nate and Hales got married at our age and their still together eighteen years later!' Portia pleaded

'Honey marriage is a life time commitment' Lucas said softly

Brooke was silent, she had already had this conversation with Portia the night they had announced their engagement.

'Papa….I don't know what will make you change your mind but all I need to know is that I love him, and that's enough for me and him' their daughter stated tiredly.

'Your mother and I will discuss this' Lucas told her and Portia left the room.

'So…?' Brooke asked, sitting in front of him

Lucas dragged a hand through his hair and sighed

'Well give her permission' he stated

'What?' Brooke asked shocked

'Im taking your advice Brooke, im letting her make her own choices and make her mistakes' Lucas explained and Brooke sat In his lap and kissed him

'Or maybe your just a soppy romantic?' she teased

'Maybe' he laughed and kissed her

* * *

It was half two in the morning, but Portia didn't care; she was running towards the Jagielski household with wonderful news.

She ran in front of his bedroom window, picked up a stone and chucked it; it bounded off the window making a clinking noise. After a minute the window opened and Sammy came out, a chequered pyjama top and half closed eyes.

'What dya want squirt?' he said yawning

'Not you' Portia giggled

'Thank you very much' he said sarcastically

'I loves you really…BIL' she giggled back

'BIL? Ugh im too tired to ask, ill get lover boy for you now' he said tiredly and went back into the room, seconds later Tailor appeared and leaned out of the window, his top half was bear revealing a very muscular and fit body. His sandy hair was tousled.

'Baby I know you want me but I was getting some rest' he groaned

'Whatever Jagielski….So you know Jagielski…im gunna have to learn to spell it right?' she teased him

He looked at her confused

'After all…I am gunna be Mrs Jagielski, its only right I change my name' she giggled

'What you mean?' he asked shocked

'Uh Huh' she nodded

'They said.-

'Uh Huh'

'So your gunna be my

'Uh Huh'

He smiled widely and bounded out of the window, landing on the roof, she screamed and he jumped off the roof landing on his feet, obviously he had done it before.

'You could have hurt yourself!' she screamed and he ran to her and whisked her in his arms

'Nah I wouldn't of…I have to look good for my wedding' he teased her and grabbed her face, 'Come here Mrs Jagielski' he said and kissed her softly

'Actually I think I don't want to marry you now' she told him

He stared at her blankly

'Im kidding….' She giggled and he sagged in relief

'Come here Mr Jagielski' she mocked and kissed him again

It started raining heavily and she pulled away from him giggling

'You'll catch pneumonia!' she screamed

'At least I could tell the doctors I caught it kissing my fiancé in the rain' he laughed back and kissed her once again

She laughed happily and screamed when he picked her up into his arms; Sammy appeared out of the window

'Can you old married guys keep it down' Sammy shouted down at them

'Go back to sleep best man' Tailor shouted up at him, Portia still in his arms

Sammy just smirked back, he picked up Tailors car keys and chucked them too him and shut the window.

'I love you Portia Scott' Tailor said looking down at his fiancé

'I love you more Tailor Jagielski' she replied happily

Sorry it was short, they'll be more Mercedes and Sammy stuff later on, please reply x x x x


	11. The difference in Love and Loved

Thank you BrucasBeliever for believing in this fic…and thank you to everyone else who has reviewed.

Mercedes looked around the breakfast table, Keanu was screaming because he wanted a different cereal, Portia was talking to her father about a date for the wedding and Brooke was cooking at the stove.

'So Mercedes I need a maid of honour' Portia giggled to her sister

'You're talking to me now?' Mercedes asked shocked

'Im too happy to stay mad at you…plus you're my sister, I want you to be a part of my excitement' Portia explained

Mercedes felt a gush of happiness swipe through her, she leaned across and hugged her sister, and Portia sighed.

Brooke sat at the table and placed a plate of bacon in the middle of the table, they all took a piece

'So daddy…what dya think for two months tomorrow?' Portia asked her father sweetly

'How about ten years tomorrow?' Lucas teased back

'Daddy!'

'Oh that sounds quite nice Portia…a spring wedding' Brooke said dreamily

Even though Brooke was hesitant about her baby marrying so young, she had agreed to enjoy her daughters wedding and help out.

'What colour bridesmaid dresses you having sis?' Mercedes asked

'I was thinking a light purple, maybe lilac' Portia stated

'That's nice' Mercedes said nodding

'Marrying the guy I love is nice' Portia added and everyone laughed.

* * *

'Hey' Mercedes smiled at Sammy

'Hi' he replied shortly

'Umm so I think we need to sort this out?' Mercedes said softly

'What's there to sort out….its over Mercedes' he replied harshly

'Listen Sam I know you're hurting because I didn't-

'No im not just hurting Mercedes, im heartbroken, you don't have any idea what it was like expecting you to say it back and not hearing it, and it was embarrassing, cause I made myself look like a sloppy idiot' he told her and stormed off.

* * *

'Aunt hales how come a guy can tell you their feelings so easily but you can't?' Mercedes asked and sat on her Aunts bed. Haley was doing her make up in the mirror.

'The girls who have guys like that are lucky' Haley giggled, 'it took Nathan quite a while to tell me he loved me' she added

'Yeah but what if the girl isn't sure if she loves him or not…or she's scared' Mercedes asked

'It happens but then one day she will get over that fear and take the plunge…but she has to hope it isn't too late' Haley explained and Mercedes stayed silent.

* * *

'Hello fiancé' Portia giggled and hugged Tailor

'Well hello' he laughed

'Ok so I need to run something by you ….two months tomorrow?' she said and swept a piece of brown hair out of her eyes, she rubbed her hands on her low cut dark jeans; she had chosen a blue natural top to compliment them.

'You need to run something by me two months tomorrow…why can't you run it by me today?' he asked confused

'Baby you really are a bimbo' she laughed and he poked his tongue out at he

'What are you talking about?'

'The date for the wedding…how about two months tomorrow?' she asked excitedly

'Ok' he stated and carried on washing his car

Portia looked at him and a bead of sweat escaped her forehead, he was topless, wearing beige shorts and flip flops, he was gorgeous.

'Yay! We have a date for the wedding' she cheered, kissed him and skipped down the road; he looked at her and laughed.

* * *

'Okay every time I come to see you, you end up having the last word and im Mercedes Scott I ALWAYS have the last word…and before you butt in I want you to know FINE if you say its over its over, but for the sake of my sister and your brother and our families I suggest we stay friends' Mercedes said quickly, she placed her hands on her hips and looked at the boy in front.

His dark hair was spiked and he was wearing a track suit.

'Whatever' he stated and started to walk off

'See there ya go again with the last word...please can we be friends Sammy, we were friends before we got together' Mercedes begged him

'Ok…but its not going to be as easy for me Mercedes…I LOVED you, you LIKED me' he told her and once again left with the last word.

Mercedes stood, her curly blonde hair up in a bun and her hands on her grey skirt, her blue top covering half of the mini material on her bottom, she replayed what he said to her, suddenly she realised he had said he LOVED her, not that he loves her that he LOVED, which meant obviously, he didn't anymore. She sighed, this was complicated, the moment she was realising she loves him, she also realised he had loved her and didn't anymore. Haley had been right and unfortunately…she was too late

Did you like this? Please reply x x


	12. Dear Diary

'Oh my god I LOVE this place' Portia smiled happily

'Yeah its great, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a pool, kitchen and lounge AND its in our budget!' Tailor admired the apartment

'Honey we don't have a budget!' Portia giggled

'Yeah it is nice for our parents to offer us any apartment we want for a wedding gift' Tailor told her

'Plus they are paying for the wedding' Portia added

'Are you sure its not too much?' Tailor asked

'Baby, this apartment and the cost of the wedding doesn't add up to nearly half as much money as daddy has spent on Mercedes these past seventeen years….she was a designer baby' Portia explained

'What baby were you?' he asked smirking

'I was a practical and comfy baby' she giggled

He wrapped his arms around her and she sagged against him.

'Hey so since it's fully furnished…how about we christen the bed?' he whispered into her ear

'Last one there is a rotten egg' she screamed and headed for the master bedroom

He laughed and headed after her

* * *

.

'Lucas im upset!' Brooke whined and sat next to him on the sofa

'Why?' he asked confused

'My baby girl is moving out…and getting married….she's not my baby anymore' Brooke sulked

'Awww well you do realise this can be good news?' he chuckled

'It can?' she brightened up

'Yup…because with one kid out of the house and another hardly ever in and another always over his aunts and uncles house…we have a free house' he told her seductively

'And a free bed' she added moving her eyebrows up and down

'Or if were impatient like I am now…a free couch' he said and launched himself onto her, she giggled and he kissed her neck, suddenly they both rolled over and fell onto the carpet.

'Maybe the bed was a good idea' she giggled before he kissed her passionately

* * *

'Hey…I was on my way to a movie, wanna catch it with me?' Mercedes asked Sammy

'I would but I…I…' he stuttered

'You?' she asked

'I have a date' he ended

'Oh...well Ummm have a good time' she told him awkwardly and started walking

'Mercedes!' he called after her and she looked back

They shared a look, a look of love, loss and wanting.

'Maybe another time' he added and walked into the house, she stared at the door for a while, sighed and then carried on walking.

Mercedes sat on her bed writing in her journal.

Dear Diary, well its official, Sammy has moved on…without me. Ive been so oblivious and ignorant towards my feelings for him. He told me he loved me and I blew it, I blew it by not opening my mouth and telling him back. But honestly…I wasn't sure if I loved him then, but I do now, I know for certain now I love him and he doesn't even love me back….but that's me isn't it, I always want something I cant have, and this time I cant scream and cry until I get it…because I might be screaming and crying forever.

Sammy was doing the exact same

She came today, wanting to go the movies but I said no,...how could I sit next to the one woman I love for two hours and not be able to touch her…I did something stupid though, I told her I had a date to get out of it, by the looks on her face she seemed hurt… but then again I must be seeing things, because why would she be hurt…I love her and she doesn't love me back.

* * *

'Wow this bed was good' Portia laughed and snuggled into Tailors naked body

'I think well be really happy here' Tailor stated and stroked her hair

'What in bed?'

'No silly, in the apartment…' he laughed and held her closer

'When we get home we better pack all our stuff and start moving in' Portia stated looking around

'Portia…this is a furnished apartment, it has everything' Tailor smirked

'Yeah but you know…personal stuff of ours' Portia explained

'Hey dya still have that red swim suit you got from Haley's and Nate's that day?' Tailor asked suggestively

'Yeah...at home…why?' she asked

'Well lets go back, pick up our suits, yours is first priority and come back here and try the pool' he stood up and looked down at her

'Why that particular clothing?' she laughed

'Because I always imagined what it would be like to take it off you' he grinned suggestively and she dived on him.

Sorry its mega short please reply x x xx


	13. Salmon is a posh word for pink

'I WANT SALMON' Portia cried

'I AM NOT WAKING UP TO A ROOM LIKE BARBIES' Tailor shouted back

'IT'S SALMON!'

'IT'S A POSH WORD FOR PINK'

Were the cries that were heard by everyone else in the DIY store.

'Then ill paint the spare room salmon and well sleep separately!' Portia screeched

'Fine by me' Tailor huffed and folded his arms

Of course they came to a truce, they decided to leave the bedroom white but paint a salmon border, and they chose beige and blue for the living room, deep green for the kitchen and light blue for the spare bedroom, the bathrooms were staying the same.

'Oh I like that blue couch!' Portia stated and pointed to the shop window

'No way can we have a blue sofa it has to be beige' Tailor answered

'Why?'

'Because I think beige couch would look better' Tailor explained

'I don't' Portia huffed

They decided on a beige sofa but two deep blue arm chairs to accompany it.

'Our apartment is going to be the best' Portia gloated

'Not if I don't stop you painting everything salmon beforehand' Tailor giggled and pulled her to him.

'Yeah. Yeah, you're lucky I love you Jagielski' she hit him playfully

* * *

'Honey you look gorgeous' Brooke clapped and stared at her daughter who was wearing a pure lilac dress with a gold ribbon around the waist.

'My taste in dresses rubbed off on Portia' Mercedes giggled and did a twirl

'I can't believe she won't show anyone her dress…spoilt sport' Brooke sulked

'Well we have to respect her wishes' Mercedes giggled

'So Hon…what's going on with you and Sammy?' Brooke inquired

'Nothing…me and Sammy are…just friends' Mercedes explained sadly

'Baby what happened…you two were so good together' Brooke replied sadly

'Stuff got in the way' her daughter replied

'Like?'

'Love' Mercedes replied and looked in the mirror; luckily enough broken hearts couldn't be seen on the outside.

Sorry it was short guy…so the next chapter is the start of the finale…it's the rehearsal night hehe, have you enjoyed this? Thanks for reading x x x


	14. We have the rest of our lives

Guests were greeted at the door and seated, the immediate family and husband and wife to be were at the front of the room.

'Im getting married in the morning' Portia beamed at them all

'Ding Dong the bells are gunna chime…' Brooke giggled sipping wine

'How are you finding living together?' Peyton asked

'Great, except your son constantly leaves the toilet seat up' Portia giggled

'Same goes for you, you're a clean freak' Tailor teased her

'Wow so tomorrow my sister is getting married' Mercedes said nostalgically

'I know' Portia sighed and looked down at her diamond engagement ring

'Well let's drink up, say goodbye to the guests because tomorrow is a long day.'

* * *

Portia was saying goodbye to Tailor on the Porch.

'Im gunna miss you tonight' he purred, wrapping his arms around her

'We have the rest of our lives though' she added happily and they kissed passionately.

* * *

'Thanks for walking me home' Mercedes said quietly and looked at Sammy

'Your welcome' he told her and took in her appearance, she was wearing a blue dress and her curly blonde locks were down over her back.

'Well, this is my stop' she said and pointed to the house

'Ill see you tomorrow' he said and walked away

She didn't know what got into her she just had to do it, she ran up to him and tapped him on the back, he turned around and she grabbed his face and kissed him hungrily.

He responded, but after a while pulled away.

'I…I just cant do this' he said, pushed her away from him and walked away once again, this time she didn't go after him.

* * *

'Our sons getting married tomorrow' Peyton stated climbing into bed; Jake was on the right reading a book.

'Uh-huh' Jake said

'He's gunna be happy right...we've done the right thing agreeing?' Peyton asked her husband quietly

Jake looked at his wife, she looked worried, he placed his book down and pulled her closer to him, he kissed the top of her head.

'Of course he is…...' he reassured her and she settled against him.

* * *

'Oh my god LUCAS!' Brooke screeched from the bathroom

He ran in clad in pyjama bottoms and no top.

'What?' he asked worried

'This is what!' she threw the thing at him and stormed out of the bathroom into their bedroom

'Oh my god is this...' he asked

'Uh huh you big jerk'

'Hey shit happens' he told her

'I thought we had enough but obviously not enough for you!' Brooke shouted

'Brooke…Ssh...Come here' he pulled her to him 'It'll be okay, well get through it' he told her, she cuddled into him

'It's actually kinda funny….one of our children is flying the nest and another is being welcomed into it' Brooke giggled

Lucas laughed and looked at the end of the bed, where the positive pregnancy test lay that Brooke had thrown at him.

* * *

'So their getting married at seventeen' Nathan stated, taking his tie off while Haley moisturised.

'Uh-huh…dya think they got what it takes? 'Haley asked worriedly

'Yeah I do…except its hard work' He told her

'You know there was some days I didn't think wed get through it, but here we are so many years later and still happy' Haley smiled and walked to him, she hugged his waist

'I say we've built quite a life for ourselves' Nathan smirked and kissed the top of her head.

Sorry its short…did you enjoy? Please reply x x x


	15. So Happy Together THE END!

'Honey you look fabulous' Brooke stated looking at her daughter

Portia was wearing a silk white dress with a gold ribbon around the waist; her hair was curly and up dangling around her face, held with a lilac ribbon.

Mercedes was in a lilac dress with a gold belt; her hair was down and straight.

'My girls look wonderful' Lucas chuckled

'Okay guys its time to go' Brooke said looking at her watch

'Already?' Portia asked quite nervously

'Yup, come on don't want to be late for the wedding' Lucas laughed and grabbed his top hat.

* * *

'You nervous bro?' Sammy asked Tailor who was doing up his lilac tie

'A bit but….im excited man, today shell officially be my wife…its great' Tailor said proudly

'Just treat her right dude' Sammy told him and slapped him on the back

* * *

'Here comes the bride' Peyton giggled and hugged Portia

'Honey you look divine' Haley told her and hugged her also

'Thanks'

'Honey you shaky?' Peyton asked

'Yeah just a little nervous' she told them

'About marrying Tailor?' Haley asked

'No no…im excited about that, im nervous about walking down that isle with one hundred people looking at me' Portia explained and laughed nervously

'Baby girl you'll knock em out' Brooke laughed and hugged her daughter

'We got to go take our seats…good luck Hon' Haley said, grabbed Peyton and headed to into the front of the church.

Portia sighed and looked at her mother

'I better be going to' Brooke sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear

'Thanks mom….for everything'

'Im always here for you…always remember that' Brooke stated, kissed her daughters forehead then left.

'You ready to get this show on the road?' Lucas asked knocking on the door

'Yeah….Daddy?' she asked

'Yeh'

'I love you' she stated sweetly

'I love you too sweetie-pie…so let's not keep him waiting' Lucas chuckled and Portia linked her arm through his.

* * *

The wedding march played and Mercedes was the first down the aisle, swaying in a rhythm tic walk. Then Lucas, with Portia on his arm glided them down towards Tailor, Portia couldn't stop smiling, the closer she got to Tailor the closer she got to her dream coming true.

'We are gathered here today…..'

* * *

Mercedes stood opposite Sammy. She had been yearning for that kiss for months since they broke up. He looked at her and smiled slightly, she smiled back, then it hit her, do it now, tell him now when he can't talk back.

She waved her bouquet at him and he looked at her, she stared and after a minute mouthed 'I love you too'

He looked confused

'I love you' she whispered

'What?' he whispered back

'I LOVE YOU' she said loudly, the whole church stopped and looked at her, Haley, Peyton and Brooke laughed while the boys smirked.

Sammy just smiled.

The priest turned his attention back on Portia and Tailor, while Sammy mouthed 'what too you so long' and Mercedes smiled.

* * *

'Do you Portia Scott takes Tailor Jagielski as your lawful wedded husband?'

'I do' she giggled

'And do you Tailor Jagielski take Portia Scott to be you lawful wedded wife?'

'I do' he smiled

'By the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife….you can kiss the bride'

Tailor grabbed her and kissed her softly

'Hello Mrs Jagielski' he smiled and she kissed him back

* * *

As Portia and Tailor Jagielski were walking back down the aisle, Sammy ran across to Mercedes and threw her in his arms, she screeched and he kissed her.

'I missed you' he told her

'I love you' she told him

And once again they kissed.

* * *

Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Jake, Haley and Nathan stood in a circle at the reception area.

'So that's it then….they are man and wife' Peyton sighed and looked over at the happy giggling couple

'Uh-huh they've flown the nest' Brooke added ' And I have an inkling someone will be following them' Brooke laughed and looked over at Mercedes and Sammy, wrapped up in each other.

'At least we have the new one on the way' Lucas chuckled and placed a hand on Brooke's tummy

'Yeah…I think their gunna be ok' Nathan said about the 'kids'

'Most importantly though…so are we' Peyton sighed and looked around.

In case you were wondering, Brooke and Lucas had a little boy named Nate, Sammy and Mercedes moved in together and Portia and Tailor celebrated their first year anniversary…they were all as happy as could be….

THE END!

Thanks for reading


End file.
